thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Flucht nach Hilltop
"Flucht nach Hilltop" (Im Original: "Dead or Alive Or") ist die 11. Episode der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead und die 110. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Eddie Guzelian geschrieben, Regie führte Michael E. Satrazemis. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 11. März 2018 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 12. März 2018 auf den ebenfalls kostenpflichtigen Sender FOX statt. Inhalt Daryl und die Gruppe wollen zurück nach Hilltop, doch auf dem Weg dorthin kommt es zu Komplikationen. Maggie muss derweil eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen und Gabriel's Glaube wird auf die Probe gestellt. Handlung Eine Patrouille der Saviors wird per Walkie Talkie kontaktiert und verlässt daraufhin seinen Posten. Daryl, Tara, Rosita und die anderen nutzen die Gelegenheit um ihren Weg Richtung Hilltop fortzusetzen. Sie bekommen ein paar Beißer zu Besuch und wehren diese ab. Tara lässt dabei einen Beißer bewusst zu Dwight, der ihn aber erledigen konnte. Tara meint, dass sie wusste, dass er damit zurecht kommt und es keine Absicht gewesen sei. Rosita spricht Daryl auf Carson und Gabriel an und diese meint, dass sie wohl auch auf dem Weg nach Hilltop seien. Carson und Gabriel sitzen im Auto und versuchen mit Hilfe einer Karte nachzuvollziehen, wo sie sich gerade befinden. Gabriel hat Schwierigkeiten, die Karte zu lesen und Carson macht sich Sorgen wegen der Infektion, doch Gabriel ist überzeugt, dass Gott ihnen schon den richtigen Weg weise und alles gut werde. Sie versuchen weiter zu fahren, doch der Wagen springt nicht an. Von hinten nähert sich kriechend ein Beißer. Gabriel und Carson haben sich dem Beißer entledigt und Carson untersucht Gabriel. Das Auto springt nicht mehr an und sie überlegen, was sie nun tun sollten, als Gabriel ein Geräusch wahrnimmt und in den Wald läuft. Hinter einem dichten Busch entdeckt er schließlich eine Art kleine Farm. Rosita gibt Daryl Bescheid, dass ihre Gruppe eine Pause benötige. Er gewährt ihnen zehn Minuten. Tara fragt, warum Dwight noch am Leben sei. Daryl und Rosita verteidigen Dwight und meinen, dass man ihn noch gebrauchen könne. Jetzt sei es erst mal wichtig, nach Hilltop zu gelangen. Dort sitzen Morgan und Henry und halten Wache, damit die Gefangenen keinen Ausbruch wagen. Carol will sie ablösen, damit sie etwas essen können. Doch beide verweigern. Henry will viel lieber wissen, wer von den Gefangenen seinen Bruder getötet habe. Henry wird schließlich doch weggeschickt und Carol und Morgan diskutieren, wie man mit ihm umgehen sollte. Morgan glaubt, dass er die Wahrheit vertragen könne und gut mit allem umgehe, Carol sieht das anders. Maggie beobachtet, wie schließlich Carol die Wache übernimmt. Negan hat Eugene zu sich bestellt und er äußerst seinen Unmut darüber, dass Gabriel und Carson entkommen sind. Er Fragt Eugene, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Eugene meint, dass er es nicht wüsste. Negan meint, dass er irgendwann die ganze Wahrheit erfahren werde. Nun möchte er erst mal, dass Eugene sich um neue Kugeln kümmert, denn es hat viel Munition gebraucht, um dich gegen die Beißer zu wehren. Negan macht es Eugene so angenehm wie möglich und stellt ihm Leute zur Seite, die sich darum kümmern sollen, dass es ihm gut geht. Gabriel versucht einen Notizzettel im Haus zu lesen. Carson unterstützt ihn, und erklärt, dass es hier offenbar jemand war, der vergeblich Funkkontakt gesucht hat. Er schaut schließlich in einem Nebenzimmer nach und sieht dort am Boden einen Beißer mit einer Plastiktüte um den Kopf. Daryl überlegt, wie sie den Weg nach Hilltop hinbekommen, da er vermutet, dass die Saviors alle wichtigen Passagen gesperrt haben werden wird. Dwight meint, dass es durch den Sumpf funktionieren könnte, weil für Negan das schon immer keine Option war. Tara und einige andere aus der Gruppe überlegen, inwieweit man Dwight überhaupt vertrauen könne. Dieser macht aber deutlich, dass er Saviors getötet habe und sich eindeutig für Rick und Co. Entschieden habe. Wenn Negan ihn kriege, werde er direkt getötet. Maggie bekommt mitgeteilt, dass sie sehr knapp mit Nahrungsmitteln sind, und da seien die Gefangenen noch nicht mal eingerechnet. Jesus sei noch eine Hoffnung, weil er versuche, irgendwo zu plündern. Carson erklärt Gabriel erneut, dass er sich ausruhen sollte. Sie finden schließlich Antibiotika und Carson ist guter Dinge, dass man Gabriel nun heilen könne. Dieser sieht sich bestätigt. Daryl und die Gruppe ist derweil bei den Sümpfen angelangt und sie überlegen, wie sie es darüber schaffen können. Ein paar testen den Weg durch den Sumpf. Tara bleibt wie Dwight zurück. Unterdessen versucht Gregory mit Maggie zu sprechen, um wieder frei zu kommen, doch Maggie verweigert dies. Alden mischt sich ein und erklärt, dass sie sich doch gut benommen hätten. Maggie lehnt ein Entgegenkommen aber ab, weil sie keine Ressourcen habe. Zudem erklärt sie, dass man die Nahrungsmittel kürzen werde. Ihre Leute seien wichtiger als die Gefangenen. Daryl, Siddiq und Rosita sind im Sumpf unterwegs und müssen sich gegen einige Beißer durchsetzen, die aus dem Wasser auftauchen. Sie planen so, einen gefahrlosen Weg für die Gruppe zu kreieren. Derweil fordert Tara Dwight auf, ihr bei der Beseitigung von ein paar Beißern in der Nähe der Gruppe zu helfen, und lässt ihm keine andere Wahl. Carson behandelt Gabriel und ist sich nicht sicher, ob seine Sehkraft wieder hergestellt werden könne. Er wundert sich, dass Gabriel so ruhig bleibt, doch dieser ist optimistisch und hält an seinem Glauben fest. Gabriel wirft versehentlich ein Porzellanschwein runter und Carson findet darin eine Karte und Autoschlüssel. Dwight erledigt die Beißer und Tara bedroht ihn mit ihrer Waffe. Dwight erklärt, dass es ihm sehr leid täte, dass Denise tot ist. Er könne es nicht wieder gut machen, wollte aber, dass Tara das weiß. Diese ist aber wütend und will Dwight töten. Er bekräftigt, dass er die Saviors hasst und wirklich helfen wolle, doch Tara ist das alles egal. Dwight will wissen, was es bringen solle, wenn er jetzt im Wald getötet werden. Tara meint nur, dass es ihr dann besser gehen werde. Sie drückt ab, doch Dwight konnte hinter einem Baum in Deckung gehen und flüchtet nun. Tara bleibt ihm aber auf den Fersen. Dwight hat Schmerzen im Arm und beendet die Flucht. Tara will es endlich beenden, als sie Stimmen hören und sich schnell im Gebüsch verstecken. Es ist eine kleine Gruppe von Saviors, die hier entgegen der Vermutungen nach der Gruppe sucht, nun aber aufgeben will. Carson und Gabriel suchen das Auto, doch Carson rennt in ein Feld mit Fallen hinein. Gabriel ahnt das und will ihn warnen, als er das Schild entdeckt, doch es ist zu spät. Carson tritt in eine Falle und durch die Schreie, die durch die Schmerzen im Bein nicht zu unterdrücken sind, werden Beißer angelockt. Carson versucht sich zu wehren, verliert aber seine Waffe und hat kaum noch eine Chance, als ein weitere Beißer über ihn herfällt. Gabriel sucht auf allen Vieren nach der Waffe, findet sie, und will den Beißer anvisieren, doch seine Augen sind zu schlecht, um ihn deutlich von Carson auseinander zu halten. Er schließt die Augen, geht in sich, öffnet sie wieder und retten Carson vorerst. Die kleine Gruppe der Saviors wollen sich zu den Sümpfen aufmachen und Tara ist unentschlossen, was sie nun tun soll. Dwight springt plötzlich aus dem Gebüsch und stellt sich der Gruppe. Er behauptet, dem Hinterhalt entkommen zu sein und auf der Suche nach den anderen zu sein. Da er aus den Sümpfen komme, wisse er, dass dort niemand sei. Er führt die Saviors in die andere Richtung. Tara dreht um und wird von Rosita überrascht, die sie beobachtet hatte. Sie meint, dass sie konsequenter gewesen wäre. Daryl ist wütend auf Tara, da er glaubt, dass Dwight nun Negan alles verrät und sie im Prinzip aufgeschmissen sind. Tara glaubt Dwight nun aber und ist überzeugt, dass er sie letztlich gerettet hat. Rosita bestätigt Taras Erzählungen. Daryl ist trotzdem wütend, hält dann aber inne und fokussiert wieder die Gruppe, mit der er nun durch den Sumpf aufbrechen will. Carson und Gabriel haben den Wagen gefunden, werden dann aber von einer Gruppe Saviors gefangen genommen, die vorhin wohl die Schüsse gehört haben. Gabriel ist trotzdem noch guter Dinge und meint, dass Gott ihnen noch immer den Weg zeige. Carson meint, dass nun auch zu sehen, und will einem Angreifer die Waffe entreißen, wird aber erschossen. Gabriel kann es nicht fassen und ruft mehrmals nein, während er weggebracht wird. Daryl und Co kommen wohlbehalten in Hilltop an und übrigen Enid, Maggie und Co. Die traurige Nachricht, dass Carl gestorben ist. Insbesondere Enid ist am Boden zerstört. Henry will von Carol wissen, wie Carl gestorben ist. Diese erklärt, dass er in all dem Chaos einem Fremden helfen wollte. Morgan erklärt Henry dann, dass Kevin seinen Bruder getötet habe und er nun bereits Rache dafür genommen habe. Siddiq sucht Maggie auf und bedankt sich für ihre Gastfreundschaft. Er erklärt, dass er medizinische Erfahrung habe und gerne helfen wolle. Eugene arbeitet daran, neue Munition herzustellen. Frankie kommt an und bietet ihre Dienste an, doch Eugene ist abweisend und verlangt, dass sie einfach nur das tue, was er verlange. Sie solle sich ums Essen kümmern. Negan unterbricht, als er stolz mit Gabriel zur Tür herein kommt. Gabriel erklärt, dass es Carson gewesen sei. Gabriel soll Eugene bei den Kugeln helfen. Negan ist unzufrieden, dass Eugene bisher noch nicht so viele Patronen hergestellt habe. Er schlägt vor, dass man mit Katapulten auch Teile von Beißern über die Zäune schießen könnte und so psychologische Kriegsführung betreiben könne. Negan ist interessiert und erklärt, dass morgen ein großer Tag sein werde. Als Negan weg ist, erklärt Gabriel, dass er dachte, seine Bestimmung gefunden zu haben. Eugene meint, dass er sie wie er selbst gefunden habe. Er solle alte Munition sortieren. Da sagt er allen, dass sie ein bisschen schneller sein müssen. Maggie erklärt, dass sie die Gefangenen paarweise auch immer mal rauslassen werde. Gregory schlägt allerdings vor, dass man Hilltop vielleicht evakuieren sollte. Man habe eh kaum noch zu essen. Mit einer Flucht könne man vielleicht besser überleben. Maggie hält davon nicht viel, weil sie siegessicher ist. In diesem Moment wird gerufen, dass Rick vor dem Tor stehe. Negan hat seine Leute versammelt und malträtiert mit Lucille einen Beißer. Immerhin könne man mit dem Blut und den Eingeweiden auch für eine Infektion sorgen. Er erklärt, dass er niemanden mehr töten wolle. Lieber greift er die Katapultidee auf und macht deutlich, dass Hilltop sich unterzuordnen habe, tot oder lebendig oder vielleicht auch irgendwas dazwischen. Galerie 811.jpg 811_1.jpg 811_2.jpg 811_3.jpg 811_4.jpg 811_5.jpg 811_6.jpg 811_7.jpg 811_8.jpg 811_9.jpg Trivia * Die Episode ist laut Fox Sendetermin 45 Minuten lang. Einzelnachweis { {EpisodenListe}}